


Muster

by fayetastical



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFFXIVWrite2020, Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Shadowbringers Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, if you haven't played past the level 79 trial, please let him rest, tired wol is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayetastical/pseuds/fayetastical
Summary: Muster/ˈməstər/verbsummon up (a particular feeling, attitude, or response).
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906681
Kudos: 2





	Muster

**Author's Note:**

> Another short and sweet one. I'm enjoying doing these character reflections. Maybe one day I'll also write and post one earlier than 11 o'clock at night.

It was a creeping awareness that came over him, his senses slowly awakening until his eyelids fluttered a couple of times, blinking back the sleep in his eyes. His body felt heavy, slow,  _ run down. _ It was by no means the first time he felt like that, but it was probably the first time he felt  _ this _ heavy and run down.

Kh’aelia continued to lay there for another long moment in the quiet, gazing up at the ceiling.  _ Ah-  _ He thought to himself,  _ Back in the Pendants, then. _ His eyes slid closed as the memories of what happened came back to him. Climbing Mt Gulg, defeating the Lightwarden of Kholusia, and then - Kh’aelia shakes his head to dispel the remaining memories, not wanting to focus on those lest his body become even more leaden. 

He opened his eyes again, looking over towards the window in his room, seeing the light peeking around the closed shutters. The too bright light. 

With a sigh as heavy as his limbs, Kh’aelia pushed himself upright, shifting over to the edge of the bed and letting his legs fall to the ground, sitting there a moment. Another sigh, eyes closed again as he mustered up all the strength he could, standing up and shuffling over towards the window with slow measured steps. Even his tail was subdued, waving slightly as he walked. Lifting his arms as he reached the window, and with a push the shutters opened, revealing the Everlasting Light in the sky. 

His arms lowered, hands clenched at his sides as he took in a sudden deep breath. He held it for a moment, just a moment, as a swell of what felt like grief washed over him, before he pushed it aside, and turned away from the window. He had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out at [Tumblr](https://fayetastical.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fayetastical%22).


End file.
